1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame structures for automotive vehicles and, more specifically, to a connector for assembling such frames of lightweight materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to construct frames defining the general shape of an automotive vehicle and for supporting its various load-bearing functional components from metal components fabricated in a variety of manners. In the interest of enhancing the fuel economy of automotive vehicles, great attention has been given to fabricating vehicular components from lightweight materials. Consistent with this goal, automotive vehicles have been fabricated which use lightweight outer decorative panels fabricated from plastics which are fixedly secured to a structural inner frame or "space frame."
It is known to fabricate such space frames from a number of tubular members that are joined together by forged or casted connectors to define the general shape of the automotive vehicle. However, this approach suffers from the disadvantage that the connector utilized for joining the tubular members together tend to be massive and expensive to fabricate and assemble. Also, these connectors are typically welded to the tubular members, resulting in a loss of strength due to the "heat-affected zone" effect.